Never Die
by AwesomeJiRia
Summary: he Earth wouldn't be safe unless they eliminate the Covenants, but emotions have always been a hindrance. When Kurt went missing, Two strongest fighter of the Corps went on their own to find him and whether he's dead or alive is up to fate. Rated M cause I'm not sure of Rated T can cover it.
1. Prologue

_WHOOOSH! this is my first time starting a chapter fic, but this idea has been swimming in my mind... so TADAAAH_

* * *

Prologue

When Sebastian was still a child, when his innocence was still untouched by the world, where everything was carefree, he actually wanted to be a superhero. Catching bad guys, making them pay and then gallantly swooping his damsel in distress, someone like lady Hummel or something. Now that he's 26 and the world has gone to apeshit, forget about being a superhero, he should've just eaten as many burgers as he can, 'cause damn he miss those.

He knew that aliens are real, the universe is just too vast for just mere humans, but what Sebastian, along with the government and other billions of people, didn't expect was that these aliens would actually invade Earth, and it was while he was off having a sing off. It must have been a slap in the face of those religious people who thinks that the world would end when their mighty deity would come down from the heavens above and swoop them to wherever their paradise is. Instead they've got murderous aliens and a big 'I told you so' from the geeks.

He wore his armour above his black body suit, faded green like his helmet which he wore next. Two large guns on his back, one sniper rifle and a rocket launcher for some 'KABOOM.' On the bunk bed laid his other armouries; bombs, a hand gun, an assault rifle, bullets. He attached the hand gun, bullets and bombs on the metal plate on his hips, while the assault rifle stayed on his right hand.

"Fucking aliens. This is _my_ planet damn it."

* * *

_And that is the prologue..._

_Next is chapter one!_

_Hope you guys like where this is going._  
_English is not my first language so if you've got any corrections please tell me..._  
**_THERE IS NO SEBLAINE IN THIS STORY... JUST KLAINE AND KURTBASTIAN_**


	2. Chapter 1

_I know it's not much but I hope you guys can enjoy this..._

_If you haven't guessed it or aren't familiar with any of these, but this is actually a crossover of Glee and Halo, a game..._

_so YEAH_

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking in the forest could be very dangerous, wild animals and Covenants could jump at them any time since there are many hiding spots in a place with abundant trees. The five of them were supposed to head to the headquarters in Colorado when they suddenly received a distress signal coming from the forest. It could have been anyone or anything but one has learned not to ignore any signals of help.

Ever since the invasion began by the aliens, or the Covenants, as the government call them, everyone, whether male or female has to undergo rigorous training. Kurt learned a lot of things during his time as a cadet. He learned to accept and not whine at how unfashionable his armour (it was a simple Black and Gray). He learned how not to show any emotions, that mercy is not something given so freely. He learned how to wield a gun and kill. His strength may not be something to commend and he was not as fast and agile as Mike Chang, but he's smart and he know how to use anything in his arsenal.

But the hardest thing must be when he learned how to survive while wishing to die every time he breathed, just to make this nightmare disappear.

The Captain in his Yellow and Black armour, was looking at the radar pinpointing where the distress signal is coming from. He passed it to Mike, who was wearing a simple dark blue armour, and matched his pace with Kurt so that they would be walking side by side.

"Hey" Blaine greeted to which he answered with a noncommittal grunt. Silence and tension have surrounded the both of them.

"About last night" he started again "I'm sorry…"

"For what? Plunging your tongue to Eli's throat or saying I'm being such a heartless bitch in front of the cadets?" Blaine and the other members winced at the cutting voice of Kurt.

"Both and everything else. I was drunk, Kurt. There is nothing going on between Eli and I. You have to believe me" Blaine pleaded but Kurt's face remained stony "I don't have to do anything" he bit out "Now, with all due respect, shut up and leave me alone, _Captain_"

Blaine sighed. This invasion has changed so many people, and Kurt, his beautiful, lovely, kind hearted Kurt has changed in so many ways. He would do everything to get the old Kurt back,

but for now he would have to relent.

He watched as Blaine walked away from him to walk in front, Mike and Sam patting his back along the way. Though his face remained stony, Kurt couldn't stop the tears freely falling from his eyes, thankfully, nobody would be able to see it, one of the perks of the helmet no matter how unfashionable it may be.

"Don't cry on me princess" Santana said as she replaced Blaine's spot from earlier.

"I'm not"

She only rolled her eyes on him even though he couldn't see it "Whatever"

_Not anymore._

After a couple more hours they stopped, horrified and unable to breathe at the sight before them all they could see was the spilled blood of the fallen comrades. Their stupor was broken with Santana's agonized scream as she ran toward the pink armour that could only belong to Brittany.

"Don't!" Blaine warned but it was already too late, Santana have already approached the body and without any warning a loud BOOM! was heard, blood splattering everywhere. Santana's helmet covered head rolled on the floor her. Following the first bomb, six more have blown up starting a forest fire. The Covenants have appeared, easily outnumbering them.

"It's a trap!" Kurt heard someone say, probably Mike, "Retreat! Everyone retreat! We're outnumbered!" Blaine shouted, but he couldn't move, eyes still transfixed on Santana's head, the crimson blood flowing from the opening of the same coloured helmet. He was suddenly thrown off balance when Sam pushed him away, barely avoiding the bright green bullet. "Put up your shield!"

Quickly snapping out of it, started firing his assault rifle at the Covenants while trying to run away from the battlefield at the same time. Everyone was shouting and screaming one way or another, the gunshots were constant and unending. It was deafening. He couldn't do anything but run and blindly shoot his gun, hoping it would hit its target. Skills are nothing when panic sets in.

He took a quick breath before jumping to a tree branch. He has the upper hand on a high place, where it's easier to see the targets. Before he could get away though, fur hands grabbed his legs slamming him to the ground, the impact lowering his shield.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit" Blaine heard Mike muttering to himself beside him, making him worry about his two other teammates. Mike is with him and the covenants have stopped following them but Sam and Kurt have turned to run at separate ways. They can take care of themselves but what happened to Santana and the other group shook them off and that could lower their performance. "Kurt? Kurt?" His heart was beating louder and louder every second of silence. Thinking that maybe the transmitter is broken, he tried to his other MIA teammate. "Sam, can you hear me?"

"Dude!" Relief washed over him when he heard Sam's voice "Dude, where are you guys? It's weird man, the Covenants have stopped chasing me like fifteen minutes ago"

"Is Kurt with you?"

"No man. After all that smoke I haven't crossed paths with anyone, not Kurt or Mike."

Blaine cursed at that "Mike's here with me, but Kurt is still missing and he won't pick up on the transmitter"

"Shit dude. Do you want me to go back or something?"

"No, I'll go. Sam, Mike, you guys continue on to Colorado and report about Troop 6 and Santana."

"No way man, you're our Captain. If we went back there without you they will have our asses. I know you and Kurt have something, but you see what happened with Santana right?" Sam liked Kurt, but he liked being in one living piece more.

"Besides" Mike added "It would be better if we have another team, were outnumbered as we are right now. You will surely die if you go alone"

Blaine grimaced at that. It was true, he was the Captain and he was responsibilities in his team. He paused, "I repeat, you will continue to Colorado… without me, it's an order." He then ran to the opposite direction. Back to Kurt.

"Shit"

* * *

_And That's the first chappie!_

_I'll add another as soon as I finish the next one!_  
_Thankies!_  
_I know my writing is a bit boring but I hope you guys enjoyed even just a tiny bit..._  
_If and I know I did made any mistakes, please tell me..._

_Thanks again_

_Lahv Ya_


End file.
